Heroes of Olympus, The Son of Neptune
by Xinhui
Summary: My version of "The Son of Neptune" with new characters.
1. Chapter 1

THE SON OF NEPTUNE

It was a perfect normal sunny day, every teenager were doing what they have to do; Mars's children were fighting in the arena, Apollo's were practicing music and dancing and Keira could even heard Vulcan's knocking with their hammers. But since a couple of days there had something different, she was certain, but what? She had no ideas. Maybe it was the arriving of this new demigod, Percy? He was amnesic, ok it could be a reason of his strangeness, but when she was fighting him for the first time it was like he had already experience. Maybe it was a coincidence. Whatever, she'll find what's wrong soon, like every time.  
>Keira was going to the common room to see what she going to have to do today. She is not like everyone here; in fact she's the leader of the camp. In the Roman camp, things are different than the Greek one. First, there is a leader, like an imperator, it's the one who give orders and manage all the camp. It's determined by the importance of his god's parent. And thanks to her mother, Keira has this very big role to play because for now, it's her who has the most important parent; Juno. But she didn't have the time to go in because someone was coming to talk to her.<br>"Hum sorry to annoy you but, apparently, there is a problem with a kid at the nursery!" said Mike.  
>"Ok! I'm coming!" reply Keira. "There is always a problem at the nursery." She whispered<br>Secondly, there is a nursery. Sometimes kids are not accepted for whom they are, demigod, and it was agreed to accept them whenever they want it or need it.  
>When she arrived a crowd of kids came close to her and were smiling. She is considering as a sort of sister by them. And she like them likes it. Lilly's came to her too.<br>"Mike told me there was a problem here?" asked Keira  
>"Sort of, follow me" she said to Keira and she turns herself to the kids and said "What are you doing here you all? Return to your activities, hurry up!"<br>Keira follow her and saw what the "problem" was. She was not able to repress an amused smile. "It's not a problem, but good news, we know now that Anna's father is Hypnos." She said looking at the sleeping child.


	2. Chapter 2 : First day of researches

Chapter 2: First day of researches

Today Keira was determinate to know who Percy's god parent was. She planned to pass all the day with him. And make him do some activities specifics to every Roman' gods. If his amnesia prevented him to remember who it was, Keira will find it all alone, even if it takes more than one day. She had to know, it was important to definite it to make him integrate his future class and maybe for the hierarchy. She had decided to go to see first the Apollo's side, faster it will be done, better it could be. Since she had met Jasper, an Apollo's child, he always wanted to be …closer. But she didn't like at all this guy, who liked his self so much.  
>Keira sent someone to warn Percy that she was waiting for him in the common room of the camp. She didn't have many times to wait.<br>"I'm here!" said Percy with a smile  
>"Ok. You said to me that you didn't remember anything until your arriving, even your mortal parent. So I want to know who your god parent is and I'll find." Answered Keira drily. Since his arriving she didn't really trusting him. How can you arrive here without any memories? It was incredible for her! Maybe he didn't want her to know his last life but he could say to her who is his mortal parent, it would be easier! She began to walk in the front and didn't look at him. "Come on"<p>

* * *

><p>Percy didn't know how to react with this girl; she seemed to be so…cold with him. But he followed her without saying anything, it would be better. Maybe she was thinking he was a liar but he didn't remember anything. In fact for him it was a sort of dream here, it could not be real! A demigod? And what else? It was totally crazy to think that it could be real, really!<br>She walked fast and it was hard to follow her without running. He didn't know where she wanted to go and didn't tell him how she would find who his parent god was, she didn't find useful to tell him it. But apparently they were going to the amphitheater. They enter in and went down stairs. She turned herself and told him to stay here. She went talking to this guy called Jasper.  
>"Hum, Jasper can I take you for a moment please? I need your help." asked Keira.<br>"You always need my help" Said Jasper with a wink.  
>She looked up and returned next to Percy. She kept her eyes on the girls who were practicing dance with a kindly glance. I was a sort of a big family. Percy caught this glance but didn't say anything. They were waiting Jasper who was giving orders to another person for the rest of the "class". Finally he comes to them.<br>"How can I be useful?" He asked Keira, with a seductive smile.  
>She answered him with a severe face "I want you to initiate Percy to your arms"<p>

"Bow and arrows?" re-asked Jasper.  
>"Like Indians and cowboys?" said Percy with a touch of humor. He didn't know why he said that, maybe to relaxed the atmosphere, but apparently the guy called Jasper didn't find it funny by the threateningly look he received. Percy wasn't sure but he believed to see a suppressed smile on Keira's face.<br>"Hold your tongue or you'll be the target" answered Jasper.  
>Then, they leaved the amphitheater, Jasper at the front, but this time, Keira was side by side to him, but with this eternal severe face. It was not a huge change, but it was better.<br>They finally arrived to entrainment camp. There were nobody but it was probably better like this.  
>"We'll find you a bow and arrows, come with me, Jasper would prepare some targets" said Keira to Percy. The Apollo's son mumbled some words. They went to the reserve and took some arrows and a wood bow. Then, Keira let Percy all alone with Jasper, standing behind them.<br>Even if she didn't like to say it, she knew that Jasper was a good archer, that's why she was just looking them behind these two guys. By here, she can saw much better the scene. Keira smiled by remembering Percy's joke about Indians and cowboys. She wanted to laugh when she was in front of them but she knew that if she did it, Jasper would be angry so that's why she didn't. Even if she didn't know anything about Percy until now, there was one thing she knew now; he's funny. She looked at the boys, in one hand there were Percy who was laughing of his mediocrity in the other hand there were Jasper who was getting annoyed of Percy's thoughtlessness. There was another thing about him that Keira knew now; he was certainly not an Apollo's son.


End file.
